


When the boss is away

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The full tale comes out.





	When the boss is away

Our story starts in The Dark Lord's base. Two of his Death Eaters Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood are telling the others about their first assignment together while Lord Voldemort is away.

Antonin said, "We were creeping through the jungle at midnight searching for our target."

Augustus smirked. "No need to make it sound like a story, Anton. Tell it how it is."

Antonin sighed. "You're no fun."

Augustus went on, "We knew that our target was going to be in one of the temporary huts a few miles away, so we began our search."

Antonin continued, "But, just as we got to the final hut; a figure jumped out with a wand aiming at my heart!"

Augustus smiled. "I disarmed him in seconds, but if I hadn't been there; Anton might not be standing here today."

Antonin grinned. "I'm glad that you were there because that duel was sick."

Augustus laughed. "Never mind the fact that I saved your life."

Antonin whispered, "I can't be all soppy in front of the others, August. But, when we're alone; it's different."


End file.
